Celos
by OhSweetFlower
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia nunca había sido una mujer celosa, pero eso cambia cuando ve al shinigami sustituto y a Matsumoto muy "amistosos" el uno con el otro. ¿Por qué se siente así? Matsumoto la ayudará a averiguarlo. ¿Qué descubrirá Rukia? ¿Quieren saber? ¡Lean!


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bleach -lamentablemente- no me pertenecen, sino a Tite Kubo, la historia si es mía.

.

.

.

.

.

**Celos**

Miró por décima vez al idiota de Ichigo, que no hacía más que coquetear con Matsumoto, sabía que era un maldito hentai pero no se imaginaba hasta que grado llegaba su maldito...

—Rukia-chan, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó la hermosa mujer. Se dio un golpe mental era obvio que Ichigo se hubiese fijado en ella ¿quién no? si después de todo, además de hermosa, era muy voluptuosa, simpática y...

— ¿Rukia-chan? — se sobresaltó al sentir a la mujer zarandeándola fuertemente y por la impresión cayó al suelo golpeándose en el proceso toda la nuca y gran parte de la espalda.

—Maldición— masculló sobándose las partes adoloridas

— ¿Estás bien, enana? — Preguntó el idiota -ahora hentai- mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Cerró fuertemente los puños, apretándolos furiosa ¡Era el colmo! ¿Cómo se supone que debía estar, si todo el camino desde Karakura a la sociedad de almas no había hecho más que coquetear con Matsumoto? Ignorándola completamente debía agregar. Con toda la fuerza que pudo le pegó fuertemente, haciendo que por instinto el shinigami sustituto apartara rápidamente su mano.

—¿Qué demonios te sucede, estúpida? Nunca más trataré de ser amable contigo. — le ladró el ahora -según ella- idiota ya no tan atractivo de Ichigo.

—Nunca te pedí que lo fueras, estúp...—

—Vaya, vaya, parece que te pegaste muy fuerte en la cabeza— dijo un poco nerviosa Matsumoto, ante el violento accionar de Kuchiki—Rukia-chan, te llevaré con Hanatarō-kun así te revisa, ¿bien? Te aseguro que te sentirás mucho mejor cuando lo haga.

Antes de que pudiera replicar ya se encontraba en la puerta del 4ᵗº escuadrón, esperando a que los shinigamis que custodiaban la puerta las dejaran entrar.

—Eres muy celosa para ser tan joven, Rukia-chan. —dijo en un tono divertido la teniente del 10ᵐº escuadrón, observó incrédula como Rangiku se... ¿burlaba de ella?

— ¿Q- Qué? ¿A qué te refieres, Matsumoto-san? —

—Vamos, somos amigas, no tienes que ser tan tímida, Rukia-chan. — dijo en una leve risita, mientras la golpeaba repetidas veces con su codo, de forma juguetona.

—De verdad, no sé de lo que me estás hablando, Matsumoto. — frotándose fuertemente donde anteriormente la habían golpeado, no muy suavemente sino de una forma un tanto insistente y fuerte, Rukia la miró.

La otra solo la vio incrédula, ¿de verdad Rukia no conocía si quiera sus propios sentimientos?

—Hablo de ti y de Ichigo. —Le dijo con aire cansino—Hasta solo unos minutos estabas celosa de mi proximidad con él. — estalló en carcajadas, y trató de prosegui—r Te gustaa, Ichigoooo. A Rukia-chaan le gusta Ichigoooo— comenzó a cantar.

—Maldición, cállate Rangiku-san ¡Eso no es cierto! —Kuchiki estaba de una rara tonalidad roja mientras trataba de taparle la boca. —

— ¿Enserio? Entonces, ¿por qué estabas taaaaaaan celosa? — se burló.

—N-no yo no... —

— Admítelo, Rukia-chan amas a Ichigo, se ve a kilómetros, estas coladita por él. —

— De verdad yo no... —

—Además, el también te ama, no entiendo porque no están juntos, hacen una pareja taaaaan linda. Seguramente sus hijos serían muy monos, ¿te los imaginas? Muy pequeños y con una piel muy suavecita y blanca como la nieve, con el cabello oscuro o quizá naranja y ¡sus ojos, serían tan raros y llamativos como los tuyos o podrían ser de color miel muy cálidos! También... —iba a proseguir pero notó como la morena estaba en shock, ni siquiera parpadeaba ¡Por Kami, era demasiado seria! No podía aguantar una pequeña broma. — Rukia-chan, solo estaba bromea...— Fue interrumpida por la morena nuevamente, que con una voz raramente aterciopelada y los ojos brillosos le había dicho que _tenía razón, los hijos que __tendría__ con Ichigo serían muy hermosos._

Sonrió, _definitivamente el shinigami sustituto y la Kuchiki estaban hechos el uno para el otro, eran almas gemelas..._

Antes de que alguna pudiera hacer o decir algo los guardias que custodiaban la puerta les informaron que podían ingresar, que Hanatarō las estaba esperando gustoso, cuando Rukia se disponía entrar, Matsumoto rápidamente la sujetó impidiéndole avanzar. La observó dubitativa sin entender sus acciones, cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca, Rangiku se le adelantó, diciéndole al guardia que ella ya se encontraba mejor y que lamentaba haberles hecho perder el tiempo, le tiró el brazo obligándola a caminar.

— ¿Por qué...? —

—La razón por la que te arrastré hasta aquí fue para que podamos estar a solas y hablar, mi propósito nunca fue traerte para que te revisen— le soltó picara.

— ¿Para qu...? — la volvió a interrumpir.

—Quería decirte que no deberías estar celosa— abrió los ojos, asombrada. — No pasa nada entre Ichigo y yo, se que estas molesta porque pasamos hablando todo el camino, pero no es lo que tú piensas. Sé que tienes sentimientos por él y viceversa, nunca trataría de quitarle el hombre a una amiga, por más jodidamente sexy que sea. — La vio sonreír.

—Yo... —

—Me dijo que tu eres muy especial para él... —

— ¿De qué estás...? —

— De eso estábamos hablando, de ti. Me comentó que tú fuiste la que hizo que dejara de llover, aunque no sé qué significa. Además, admitió que le gustas, por eso sonreía tanto. —

Se sonrojó, Ichigo... él… ¿de verdad había dicho todas esas cosas?

Matsumoto se sorprendió cuando la morena la abrazó fuertemente, pero se sorprendió aún más cuando se percató de la enorme sonrisa y las lágrimas que adornaban su rostro. Aún así, correspondió el abrazo fuertemente, con una gran sonrisa.

—Gracias, muchas gracias Rangiku-san. —

Se lo decía sinceramente, gracias a ella había aclarado su mente y su corazón. Cuando los había visto con tan poca cercanía, había sentido una horrible opresión en el corazón y un terrible malestar en el estómago, sabía que eran celos, pero no entendía porque los tenía.

Esa mujer la había ayudado a descifrar sus sentimientos, la había ayudado a entender que **amaba a Kurosaki Ichigo, y lo más importante era que este le correspondía.**

Luego buscaría a Ichigo, y hablarían sobre _su futuro juntos._

_Porque definitivamente tenían uno. En donde solo Kami sabía lo que les esperaba, pero aún así lo afrontarían juntos._

.

.

.

_**FIN.**_

Hola! Cómo están? Espero que estén muy bien

Yo por mi parte estoy súper feliz es mi primer one-shot ichiruki, y espero que sea el primero de muchos.

Whatever(?), espero que les haya gustado, dejen una review para comentarme (quejarse, o cualquier otra cosa) que les pareció.

_Los amo…_

**M**atta-ne!

Nos vemos en mi siguiente fic/ one - two shot/ drabble que se le ocurra a mi loca mente. ;)

**T**enten-nyan


End file.
